


In Sickness and In Health.

by boo_boo_keys36



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adrian Chase - Freeform, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 5, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Oliver Queen, Sickfic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_boo_keys36/pseuds/boo_boo_keys36
Summary: In Oliver's mind, it really doesn't matter if he had the right.





	In Sickness and In Health.

If there is one thing Felicity Smoak prided herself on (other then her immpecable hacking skills, thank you very much) it was how well she could read Oliver Queen. On any given day she would be able to read his emotions at the slightest quirk of his delectable mouth.

 

Today however, was not the day for Felicity to pay attention to his every move. In fact, the sounds of him punching away at his training dummy, was making her already excruciating headache pound away. She knew he was frustrated at how patrol went, and she may have felt the _teeniest_ bit guilty for not being on her a-game, but she was too burnt out to fight with Oliver about it. They have been searching for Chase for 48 hours straight, it’s a miracle either one of them were upright.

 

Finally the blessed silence finally came once Oliver had enough. Felicity’s shoulders slumped forward in relief. She leaned her forehead against her palm and squeezed her eyes shut, willing her _fracking_ headache to go away.

 

She didn’t hear Oliver coming her way and jumped when his hand landed on her shoulder. She didn’t notice Oliver’s frown at the reaction. “Felicity? Are you alright?”

 

Before she could get the words out, she could feel the contents of her stomach rising to her throat. Oliver quickly kicked the trashcan out from under the desk and Felicity emptied her lunch into it.

 

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she turned her head away from Oliver. He quickly scrambled down to his knees and kneeled by her side. “Hey hey hey, look at me. You’re okay. It’s okay.” His voice like honey soothed her nerves, but her body seemed to disagree as she once again got reacquainted with the trashcan.

 

This time she let the tears flow. She hated being sick, her head got all foggy and she felt weak. Seriously? The timing of this literally couldn’t be _worse_ with a deranged killer on the loose.

 

Oliver couldn’t help himself and started brushing the hair away from her face. If there is one thing Oliver prided himself on (other then his impeccable aim, thank you very much) it’s how much he cared about one Felicity Smoak. So when she slumped forward in her chair Oliver sprang into action. “Felicity!”

 

He caught her against his chest and tilted her head up towards him. He could finally see the whiteness of her lips and the exhaustion under her eyes. He had been working her way to hard. “Felicity, hon, please look at me.” The term of endearment made him internally wince. He knew he didn’t have the right anymore.

 

Felicity cracked her eye open and groaned. Oliver brought them up into a standing position, taking on all of her dead weight, before scooping her up. Felicity burrowed her head into his shoulder hoping it would block out the light.

 

Oliver exited the bunker with Felicity securely in his arms, and quickly got her strapped into his car. Getting her home and into bed was his only priority.

 

Felicity tilted her head against the cold window and relished in the feeling. She was in no danger of getting sick, she hoped. Oliver must have noticed her scrunched up face because she could feel him speeding up.

 

They pulled up to her (their?) apartment and Oliver quickly ran around to help Felicity out of her seat. She leaned on him the entire way up to her front door and dug around in her pocket for her key. Oliver punched in her security code as soon as they crossed the threshold.

 

Meanwhile, Felicity deposited herself on the couch face down and hid her face into the back of the couch ready to sleep for the next 50 hours or so. As much as it pained Oliver to bother her, he couldn’t let her sleep without some water first.

 

He moved around the kitchen with an unquestionable familiarity and Felicity could hear the clanking and tinkles of the glassware. Her glasses were digging into the side of her face but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

Oliver came to sit on the edge of the couch and whispered to her, “Come on Felicity, I need you to sit up for just a few more minutes.” Felicity just grunted back in response and Oliver couldn’t help but grin a little. She never was fond of getting her sleep interrupted.

 

Oliver then carefully slid a hand behind her neck and eased her up into a sitting position, bringing her forehead all the way to his collarbone. He rested his lips against the skin and he could feel just how much her fever was rising. “Drink this, please.”

 

Felicity grimaced, she was so not going to keep that down. “Slowly, hon.” She took the glass he was offering and he made sure to help her grip. She made it through half the water, “No more.”

 

Before she could flop back down Oliver held out two pills. “One more, and lets get you into bed.” Felicity took the pills but ignored the moving part.

 

Oliver knew better then to try and argue with her, so he slid her glasses off her face and settled a blanket around her. Felicity mumbled, “Thanks for helping me.” Then her breathing evened out. Oliver sat there for another minute or two just to ensure she was asleep.

 

He went to the kitchen and got a bowl full of ice water and refilled her glass. He then moved on to the bathroom and grabbed her trashcan and two clean washcloths.  He set up everything by her coffee table and pushed one of her chairs from across the room, closer to the couch.

He dampened one of the rags with the cool water and carefully wiped the makeup from her face. He could feel her unconsciously move into his touch and he hoped that it soothed her fever.

 

Once she was all cleaned up, Oliver set up camp in his chair. He propped his feat up against the coffee table, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He never slept, he wanted to make sure to be alert incase Felicity needed him.

 

Throughout the night Felicity was fidgety and fitful. At around 3:00AM she jolted awake with the need to throw up, she was disoriented but Oliver made sure the garbage was in range. “What are you still doing here?”

 

Oliver just placed his hand at her upper back in response. Felicity got sick again before she finally lifted her head to look at Oliver. “Where else should I be?”

 

Felicity could think of about 15 other things he could be doing other than watch her revisit her last three meals. Before she could carry on to list those things, she felt a cool rag hit her skin. “I think I dreamt about this.” Oliver just hummed in response.

 

He pushed a glass into her hand and gave her two more pills. “You know the drill.” If he wasn’t her literal saving grace, Felicity would be shooting daggers his way.

 

She doesn’t remember falling asleep, or the second round of this happening again at 5:00AM. It’s not until about 8:30 that she wakes up without the need to get sick.

 

Oliver is leaned forward in his chair with his eyes closed. “Oliver.” He snaps into a standing position at once.  “Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

“Alive.”

 

He chuckled darkly, “I called Dig, scared the hell out of him. Your fever wouldn’t go down and I was getting worried.” He rubbed his forefinger and his thumb together in a nervous habit. Huh, maybe she was getting better. Back to paying attention to his Every. Single. Move.

 

“You’re fever broke about two hours ago.”

 

Oh so _that’s_ why she felt so disgusting. “Do you need some help getting to the bathroom? I am going out to get you more medicine.” Her heart swelled with love for the man standing above her.

 

“No.  I’m good, and if I’m not, I’ll wait until you come back.”

 

Oliver nodded once and pressed a long kiss against her sweaty forehead. “Be back in twenty minutes.”

 

She heard the door closed and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh Frack. She was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
